The Lost Triforce
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: Kira was brought to Hyrule but for what purpose? And what are the Sages hiding from Kira? And why does everyone keep calling her 'princess.' Chapter 8 up!
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Hey, I'm back with another fic! I was hearing Linkin Park, Reanimation when I thought of this story, I don't know why. *Shrugs* Oh well, this is my first Zelda fic, it's not going by the game. Okay, enough talk and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin but Kira.

The Lost Triforce

Chapter 1

Kira has an ordinary life that kids go through, but she wasn't just an ordinary girl, She has pointy ears and could do many things, regular human cannot, and she also can speak a language that no one has heard of before. She is a loner in school; not many people liked her because of the things she can do and because of her pointy ears. But one day, her whole life is going to change.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kira yelled, but no one answered, she walked into the kitchen to see a note on the table.

Note: '_Kira, your dad and me went out of town for couple of days. Be careful and stay out of trouble. Love your mom'_

"Great, there goes our vacation to Paris."

Kira went up stairs to her room, throwing her backpack near the closet and sat on the floor, and grabbed her book. She was on the last chapter and couldn't wait to finish it that's when a voice spoke to her.

"Kira, you need to come back home, where you are really from and destined to be at."

Kira looked around but saw no one. She stood up and was about to run out or her room, when a bright yellow light came down on her, pulling her up.

"Let me go! Help!"

"No one can hear you. Please trust me and come back home."

Kira tried her hardest to get away, "I am home! AHH!" She screamed, and her world went black.

"Kira... Kira."

Kira slowly opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar room and unfamiliar people. She stood up; fear of what they might do to her. All she remembered was a voice telling her to come home and being pulled up towards the ceiling.

"Do not be alarm Kira. You are safe in the Temple of Time." Kira turned around to see Rauru; "my name is Rauru, the sage of Light."

"My name is Saria, the Sage of Forest."

"I am Darunia, Sage of Fire."

"I'm Ruto, Sage of Water."

"Impa, Sage of the Shadow."

"Nabooru, Sage of Spirit."

"What? What is a Sage? Where am I?" Kira yelled, not believing what she is seeing.

"I a sure you, all you're answers will be answered but not right now."

Kira closed her eyes, "this is just a dream, and I'm going to wake up soon."

"This is not a dream, Kira."

Kira opened her eyes and saw a ghostly form of Zelda standing next to Rauru, "oh shit! Who the hell are you?"

"Do not fear me, I am using some of my powers, so I can present myself to you. My name is princess Zelda; Ganondorf has captured me! I don't have much time, please Kira, you must help the legendary Hero of Time name Link, on his quest to sending Ganondorf back to the Evil Realm and bring back peace to Hyrule once again. Please and I'll explain everything to you." Than she disappeared, Kira turned to Rauru.

"You must find Link in Lake Hylia; he has a house there by the lake. Please be careful Kira, and bring peace back to Hyrule!"

Than him and the rest of the Sages started to disappeared too, "wait!" Once again, everything went black and Kira woke up in front of the altar, were the three stones were at.

She stood up, "were am I?"

"In the Temple of Time, please hurry, and find Link!"

Kira sighed and closed her eyes, "If I want to get home, I have to help this Link kid and bring peace to this town."

She opened her eyes and ran out of the temple. As she was outside, she felt a bad aura in the air; "I can't turn back now. Man, this place gives me the creeps."

She ran into the Marketplace to see torn up buildings and a lot of Redeads coming towards her. "Great, now what the hell am I suppose to do?" All of a sudden, a song was echoed in the air and the Redeads were paralyzed.

Kira looked around, "what's going on? Who did that?"

"Just go before they unfroze again!"

"Right." Kira ran, seconds before the Redeads were moving again.

A figure in the corner watched her run out of there, than they disappeared.

Kira ran halfway to Lon Lon Ranch; she sat down, trying to catch her breath.

"Shit, what's going on? Why am I here?" Than as things couldn't get worse, it started to rain. Kira stood up, "great." She shook her head and finally noticed what she was wearing, "what the hell is this?"

"We had to change your clothes, so you can fit in." Saria said.

"I can't believe this."

She was wearing a dark blue ankle length skirt, slits on both sides of her legs that went to mid thigh, a belt that hung down to her right thigh and a necklace with a upside down triangle. A dark blue tube top and a black cloak, that was 2X's to big for her, some brown boots that were ankle length and a pair of Silver Gauntlets. She put on the hood that covered half of her face, and closed the front, so the rain won't wet her clothes. She walked towards Lon Lon Ranch as a Stalchildren attacked her; she fell to the ground. She kicked it but didn't get off of her leg, than more appeared from the ground and surrounded her and some Poes also appeared.

"God damn it!" She finally kicked the Stalchildren off and was about to run, when something hit her behind the head and fell unconscious.

~~Links POV~~

I was riding to Lon Lon Ranch when I noticed that any Stalchildren or any Poes didn't attack me, of course I got suspicious and kept riding. Than I saw someone on the ground, unconscious and every Poe, and Stalchildren there is surrounding the person. I slapped Epona, urging her to go faster. I took out my bow and got ready to shot them but as they saw me coming, they disappeared like cowards.

I got off of Epona and ran to the person, I kneeled next to them, "hey can you hear me? Are you okay?" I saw them open their eyes.

"Help.... I need to find Li.." They than fell into unconscious again.

I picked them up and put them on Epona, I climbed behind them, holding on to them, so they won't fall. Their head fell to my chest, their hood falling off of their face, I looked at them and it was a girl. She was indeed beautiful, I couldn't keep my eye off of her. I shook my head and quickly rode to Lon Lon Ranch.

~~Normal POV~~

"When is she going to wake up?"

"I don't know, it could be days."

"Damn it!"

Kira slowly opened her eyes, hearing voices in the room. She looked around and saw she was placed in a warm bed with many blankets on her, "where am I?"

"Hey, she's awake."

Kira looked up to see a boy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a weird looking green hat and clothes. 'Whoa, he's cute.' She blushed and looked next to him to see a girl with red hair and blue eyes, they were both about her age, maybe older. 'Maybe his girlfriend.'

"Hey, are you okay?"

She blinked and looked at the guy, "yeah, I, uh, I have to go." She stuttered, getting out of bed, she put on her boots and grabbed her cloak off the table.

"Hey wait, were are you going?"

Kira stop and looked at the girl, "um, do you know where is Lake Hylia?"

"Yeah, it's over to the South."

"Thanks." Kira put on her cloak and left, leaving them look at the closed door. Link snap out of it and went after her, followed by Malon.

Kira went outside and it was still raining but harder, she walked straight for the exit.

"Hey wait!" Kira looked back and saw them coming towards her, "why are you going to Lake Hylia?"

"I have to find some kid name Link."

Link blinked, "um, that's me."

Kira was dumbfounded, "what? You mean to tell me you're the legendary Hero of Time?" Link nodded, "wow, you're pretty cute." Kira whispered but Link and Malon heard, and Link blushed like mad.

Malon laughed as she saw Link's face, "I'm Malon, nice to meet you." She said, through her laugh.

"I'm Kira, nice to meet you. Link, we need to talk."

Link nodded, "let's go inside though." Both girls nodded and walked back inside.

Malon put some warm milk on the table, "So why are you looking for me?"

"Will Rauru, some sages and Zelda told me to come help you on your quest because Ganondorf has captured Zelda."

Malon fell of her chair and Link choked on his milk, "What?" they yelled in union.

"How did Ganondorf escaped from the Evil Realm? It doesn't make sense." Link put down his cup, "that's why there has been so many monsters! Ganondorf is back!"

"You didn't know?" Link nodded no, "will, I have to help you get peace back to Hyrule or I wont be able to go back home." Kira sadly looked down in her half empty cup.

"Hey don't worry, I'll make sure you'll get back home, I promise."

Kira looked up, "thanks."

A knocked was heard and Malon went to see who would be out this late, "yes, can I- Sheik? What are you doing here?" Link got up.

'I guess this person is important.' Kira thought, finishing her milk in one gulp.

"Is the princess here? Is she safe?" Sheik walked in and sighed in relief when he saw Kira but than got serious, "we have to take the princess somewhere safe. I presume you already told them about Ganondorf?" 

Kira nodded, "yeah, but why do you keep calling me princess?"

Sheik looked nerves and changed the subject, "Ganondorf knows the princess is here and he is sending his men to come get her."

"What! Why?" Link asked, fear in his voice.

"There's no time to explain! We have to take her somewhere safe!"

"I know where! There's a little hiding place inside the small shed, no one can find her there."

Sheik picked Kira up by the arm, "show us, hurry!" Malon nodded and walked out, Link, Sheik and Kira following behind.

"Let me go! You're hurting me."

Sheik let go, "Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." Kira walked up ahead, next to Link.

'Princess, I missed you.' Sheik thought, looking at Kira.

As they got inside the shed, Malon turned to Link and Sheik, "you guys are stronger than we are, move those boxes, in the far corner is a small hole."

Link and Sheik nodded, and they started to move the boxes around. "Okay, come on princess get inside. Malon you go in too, I don't want you to get hurt." Sheik said, both girls nodded and went over to the hole, Malon went first than Kira. But before she got in, the door was busted open and Iron Knuckles walked in.

"There's the princess, get her and kill the others." The Phantom Ganon, who floated on top with his horse, commanded, they obeyed and walked towards them.

"Princess get in quickly!" Sheik yelled.

"No! If I do, they'll follow and Malon is already in there, I don't want her to get hurt." Kira whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"She's right." Link took out his Ocarina and played Epona's song. Epona came running up towards the shed, "we'll make a path, get on Epona and get out of here. I'll call Epona again when it's safe." Kira nodded and waited for them to make a path.

Link threw a bomb at them, as the smoke came, Kira ran passed them, and ran towards the Epona. Once she got on, she hit her heels hard to Epona's side, making her gallop and run as fast as she can.

"Oh no you don't princess!" The Phantom Ganon went after her.

"Oh no _you_ don't!" Link shot an arrow at the Phantom, making him fall of his horse. Link looked at Kira ride out of there, "Please be careful."

Epona rode out of Lon Lon Ranch and went East, "do you know where you're taking me?" Epona neighed and kept going towards the forest.

All of a sudden, an arrow went through Kira's shoulder, making her scream and fall off Epona, she stood up and turned around to see a Gerudo with a bow.

"Shit! Epona!" Kira yelled, Epona turned around and ran towards Kira.

Epona did a sharp turn around Kira, who climbed on and rode into the forest. Kira took out the arrow, throwing it on the ground, she held on to her shoulder and let Epona take her where they need to go and get away from Ganondorf's men. Kira ducked down as another arrow came towards her, soon Epona ran into Kokiri Forest and slowed down.

Kira saw little kids in green outfits, similar to Link's. Epona than walked in a small path and into a big open space that had a huge tree, with a face.

"Epona? What are you doing here? Where is Link?" The Deku Tree saw Kira and her bleeding shoulder, "oh my! Princess?"

Kira looked up, half conscious, "why does everyone keep calling me princess?" She than fell to the floor.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Tao!"

A purple fairy came from the top of the Tree, "yes Deku Tree?"

"Get Mido and tell him to bring a pink fairy to cure the princess, hurry!" Tao nodded and left.

Couple of seconds later, Tao came back with Mido, "Great Deku Tree, I'm here." Mido said, and held up a bottled with a fairy inside.

"Good Mido, now let go of the fairy to cure the princess." Mido nodded and opened the bottle. The fairy immediately went towards Kira and healed her.

"Epona, go get Link as fast as you can, Tao, go with her."

"Right."

Epona neighed and ran back to Lon Lon Ranch, she heard him calling anyways. She rode as fast as she can, when she reached her master, she saw that he was worried, "Epona, were is Kira?"

Tao pop in front of him, "she's with the Great Deku Tree, apparently someone shot her with a arrow and she's lost a lot of blood! But we cured her, you must come back with me to Kokiri Forest Link. The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you."

Link nodded and climbed on Epona, "lets go!" 'Please be okay Kira.'

Sheik threw something on the ground, smoke covered him and he was gone.

"Hey! You guys forgot me!" Malon yelled.

****

A/N: Okay, how was it? Good? Bad? Please R & R! Oh, and if anyone has a better title for this story, I am open to any suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: I'm glad someone review! Will, you all know the disclaimer so here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2

Link hurriedly rode to the Deku Tree, only to see Kira nowhere in sight. He got off Epona, Tao coming out from under his hat, "Great Deku Tree, we're here."

"Link, you came. Do not worry about Kira, she's with Mido at his house."

Link sighed in relief, "what did you need to talk to me about Deku Tree?"

"I am aware that Kira already has told you about Ganondorf, the question is: _how_ did he escape?"

"That's a good question Deku Tree, there is _no_ way in Naryu's name Ganondorf could have escaped the Evil Realm." Link angrily said.

"Calm yourself Link!" Link nodded, "first we have to take care of Kira. Though, It seems that she does not remember who she is."

Link looked at the Deku Tree confused, "what do you mean Deku Tree?"

"Kira, is actually princess Kira..... from Termina."

"WHAT?! But how can that be? I mean, wouldn't the people in Hyrule know about something about this? Let alone, shouldn't have the people of Termina would know if they had a _princess_?!"

"No, who ever took her away from her home, took her away when she was born. Her mother has died as Kira was born, and Kira's father died, shortly after. The palace somehow caught on fire and burned down killing everyone inside. Everyone says that Princess Kira was also inside the palace but never found the body, so they have forgotten that there was ever a princess to rule Termina."

Link looked up at the Deku Tree in shock, "what should I tell Kira? How will she react?"

The Deku Tree sighed, "I believe it's best that we should just let Kira help you on this quest for peace, and let princess Zelda explain everything. Though, the question remains."

"Will she stay.... or go back to where she has grown up all of her life?" Link said, walking to Mido's house.

~Sheik's POV~

I stood in the shadows, not wanting to be seen. I didn't see my princess anywhere, I started to get worried, until I heard what the Great Deku Tree told Link.

"Link, you came. Do not worry about Kira, she's with Mido at his house." I sighed in relief, knowing she was safe and not hurt, "I am aware that Kira already has told you about Ganondorf, the question is: _how_ did he escape?"

"That's a good question Deku Tree, there is _no_ way in Naryu's name Ganondorf could have escaped the Evil Realm." Link angrily said.

I too got angered, I couldn't believe Ganondorf has escaped the Evil Realm. 'He better not harm princess Kira or he will die slowly and painfully!' I thought but before I can think of ways to kill him, the next part caught my attention.

"Though, It seems that she does not remember who she is."

I was shocked that the Deku Tree could say such a thing!

"what do you mean Deku Tree?"

"Kira, is actually princess Kira..... from Termina."

"WHAT?! But who can that be? I mean, wouldn't the people in Hyrule know about something about this? Let alone, shouldn't have the people of Termina would know if they had a _princess_?!"

I guessed the people of both Hyrule and Termina has never found out about Princess Kira.

"No, who ever took her away from her home, took her away when she was born. Her parents died shortly after she was born. The palace somehow caught on fire and burned down, killing everyone inside. Everyone says that Princess Kira was also inside the palace but never found the body, so they have forgotten that there was ever a princess to rule Termina."

I remembered what Impa has told me. Because of that fire, both my parents died, but I can't believe my parents let such a thing happen! They were suppose to protect her and the royal family but instead they've failed her and her family, let alone, the people of Termina.

"What should I tell Kira? How will she react?"

It is true, how will Kira react to this news?

"I believe it's best that we should just let Kira help you on this quest for peace, and let princess Zelda explain everything. Though, the question remains."

"Will she stay.... or go back to where she has grown up all of her life?" 

I watched as Link walked away, maybe to get Kira and get out of here. But that question keeps echoing in my head, '_will_ she stay or go back to where she has grown up all of her life?' I decide to let faith takes it's course and just wait for princess Kira's decision.

~Kira's POV~

I laughed as Mido impressed me with some of his jokes.

"Will, at least you think I'm funny." Mido said, as he sat next to me.

"Of course you are and cute too." I smiled as Mido blushed and looked down, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks.... I think.... you're..... cute too!" He blushed even redder.

I smiled at him, "thanks Mido." I kissed him on the cheek, making him even more red, if that was even possible.

"Um, would you like me to get you something to drink?"

I was about to answer but I was interrupted, "I don't think so Mido, we have to get going."

I looked up to see Link standing in the door way, I looked back at Mido, I think he was hurt, "thanks Mido for keeping me entertain and all, but Link's right, we have to get goin, it was nice meeting you." I kissed him once more and I stood up to leave with Link.

~Normal POV~

Link got on Epona, who was waiting patiently outside, he hold out his hand to Kira.

"What?" she asked, a little unsure.

"We have to go to Lon Lon Ranch to get you a horse, than we go back to my place to think of a plan. And it's faster on a horse than on foot."

Kira hesitated but grabbed his hand, he pulled her in the back of him.

"Hang on, you don't want to fall, do you?" Link jokily said, Kira put her arms around his waist, not wanting to fall.

"Alright le-"

"I'm coming with you two!" Tao said, going in front of Link's face.

Link groaned, "not another annoying fairy!"

Tao turned red, "I'M NOT ANNOYING! Besides, I have to protect prin- I mean Kira, so nothing happens. I really don't care what happens to you."

"Gee, thanks" Link sarcastically said.

Kira giggled, "come on Link, cheer up! You're welcome to come with us."

Tao bobbed up and down happily, "thanks Kira! I'm Tao by the way."

Kira smiled, "nice to meet you Tao."

"Lets get going already!" Link urged Epona to go.

"Come on Tao, you can go inside Link's hat!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Okay!" Tao went inside his hat, making Link sigh in frustration, and Kira giggling.

A/N: will how was it? I thought I would give you a little more info about why everyone called her princess and all! Will R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: I'm back! With the same old annoying writers block! -_- Will You all know the disclaimer so on with the story!

Chapter 3

As they finally reached Lon Lon Ranch, Link helped Kira off Epona. He walked up to the house and knocked.

The door opened and there stood an angry Malon, "why did you leave me behind?!"

Link took a step back, "um, heh, will you see... uh..." Link sweat drop as he tried to think of something.

Than Tao came out of his hat, "hey, we don't have much time! Can we borrow a horse from you?"

Malon stared at the fairy, and started to laugh, "Link got another annoying fairy! I feel sorry for you."

"I'M NOT ANNOYING!"

"AND I DID NOT GET ANOTHER FAIRY!"

"Tao is actually mine." Kira said, stopping the laughing Malon.

"Oh wow, really? I wish I had a fairy around, at least I'll have some company."

"Hey! What about me? I'm always around here to keep you company!" Link crossed his arms.

"I need a girl to talk too! I becoming more of a tom boy just from hanging around you so much."

Kira started to chuckle, "will, like Tao said, we don't have much time. Is it alright if I borrow a horse from you?"

"Sure, come on, I'll show you some good horses." Kira followed Malon into the stables. "Will, take you're pick."

Kira looked at all the horses, she walked down to the last one. There stood a black horse, she petted her, "hey girl, you're beautiful." the horse neighed and nodded her head.

Malon smiled, "that's Lightning, it looks like she took a great liking of you. Do you know how to ride?

Kira smiled and sweat drop, "not exactly."

"We still have some time, I can teach you if you like." Link said, scaring Malon, who was in front of him.

She turned towards him, "don't sneak up on me like that! I thought you were outside!"

"Nope." Link just smiled at her, which earned him a playful slap on the arm from her.

~outside the stables~

"Okay, that's good Kira, now try to go a little more faster, hit your heels against her side lightly." Link said, watching Kira riding around the course.

"Right." Kira did what she was told, and was getting the hang of it.

"That's good, lets go before it gets dark, now that you know how to ride."

Kira stop Lightning next to Epona, waiting for him to get on her. "I'll see you later Malon, thanks for letting me borrow Lightning."

Malon smiled, "no problem, and you can keep Lightning, she doesn't really like anyone, you're actually the first person to ride her."

Kira smiled back, "thanks."

"Alright, lets go, bye Malon, see you later."

"Bye, come on Tao."

"Right." Tao went under Link's hat, making him groan.

The ride was a quiet one, each of them thinking about something different.

"Hey Kira?"

"Yes Link?"

"Do you know how to fight or use a sword or a bow an arrow?"

"Not really, why do you ask?" She looked at Link.

"Will, if you're going to help me bring back peace to Hyrule, you're gonna have to learn how to fight, or at least use a sword." He looked back at her.

"Oh will..... will you teach me?"

"Sure but first we'll sleep and think of a plan tonight and than I'll start teaching you how to fight tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me." She looked up ahead, "is that your house?"

"Yeah, it's not very big but at least I can call it home." Link got off Epona, Kira following.

"So, we just leave the horses out here?"

"Yeah, don't worry, they can take care of them self's. Come on, I'll make dinner, than we'll start to think of something."

Kira nodded, following Link inside.

~Later that night~

After dinner and couple of hours thinking up a plan, Link showed Kira a room where she can sleep. But that night Kira couldn't sleep, not wanting to wake up Link, Kira snuck out of the house and sat near the water.

There were no clouds, so the moon shined down to the lake, the reflection shown in the water.

"Why was I chosen? I'm not strong or even have the courage if I can do this." she said to no one.

"Because it is your destiny to be here."

Kira looked up to see the Sage of Fire, "Darunia? What are you doing here?"

"I have came to give you this. Please stand up." Kira stood up, Darunia raised his hands to the sky, muttering something. Than a red glow came from Darunia and into Kira.

"What just happen?"

"I have gave you the powers of Fire, and along with it, the strength to destroy anything that's in your way. The courage you need, is to believe in yourself first, than nothing will be in your way."

Kira smiled weakly, "thank you Darunia."

"It's been a long time Darunia."

Darunia smiled and turned around to face Link standing there, smiling.

"Yes it has. I must go, please save Hyrule princess Kira." than he disappeared.

It was quiet for a moment, "why does everyone keep calling me princess?!"

Link looked at the frustrated Kira, "lets go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

Kira groaned, following Link back inside the house.

****

A/N: I hoped you liked it, sorry it took so long! Will R & R, and if you have any suggestions or ideas for me to put in this story, that would be great help!


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: I'm back, you all know the disclaimer, so on with the story!

Chapter 4

At dusk, Link and Kira were outside. Link gave Kira the Razor sword he got in Termina and the Mirror shield. Link was teaching her the basics on to hold and fight with the sword and shield.

"Okay, first, you have to hold the sword and shield like this." Link did a stance, Kira copying, "good, now when you swing the sword, make sure you have the shield close to you. When I say 3, attack me, k?" Kira nodded, "okay, 1.... 2.... 3!"

Kira went forward, the shield in front, when she was close enough, she let the shield go to her side, while swinging the sword towards Link. He blocked it, "good, now lets spar!" He jumped back, sword and shield in hand.

They stood their grounds, waiting for the other to go first. Link than went towards her and the sword fight begun.

By night fall, they were sitting on the bridge, covered in sweat and panting lightly.

"You're a fast learner Kira, it took me a while to get used to fighting with a sword."

Kira chuckled lightly, "thanks, I was never to fond about the whole fighting thing, though, it's weird."

Link looked at her, "maybe it was because of last night."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I wonder what else I can do with the powers of Fire?" Kira thought for a while.

Link smiled and watched the calm lake. He remembered the dream he had last night but didn't dare tell Kira about it.

~Flash Back~

__

" Link..."

Link looked around the darkness, "who's there? Show yourself!" Zelda came out of the shadows, "Princess Zelda."

She smiled, "Link, I believe that the Great Deku Tree told you about Princess Kira, correct?"

"Yes, you knew she was a princess?"

"Yes, we met when we were 5 years old, though, that was only in a dream. I didn't say anything because I knew we wouldn't see each other again, it was just merely a dream we both had." Zelda wiped away a stray tear, "there is something you should know though. She practiced the arts of light magic and some dark magic from her 'parents'."

"Okay, why are you telling me?"

"She does not who she is! She was taken away when she was born! You have to help her remember, give her some ideas. I know Darunia has given her the power of Fire, tell her to say these words: Duuba Ba Gak Ub Duba Da."

Link gave a confuse look, "What does that mean? What kind of language is it? I never heard it before."

"It's a lost language, no one knows where it came from but she should know the language."

Zelda started to fade, "No! Zelda wait!"

~End of Flash Back~

"Link? LINK!"

Link was startled, "what? What happen?"

"you were like staring off to space and got very pale, as if someone just died."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just remembering something."

"Don't worry about princess Zelda, we _will_ get her back and bring peace to Hyrule once again."

Link just smiled, "thanks, lets build a fire, it's cooler tonight."

"Okay, go get some wood, I'll start the fire."

"Sure." Link stood up and grab some wood that was behind the house. He put them down on the floor near the house, "okay you're all set."

"Okay, hmm." Kira thought for while.

__

'Tell her to say these words: Duuba Ba Gak Ub Duba Da'

Link thought of a way to tell Kira the words, without her knowing it.

Link than said quietly, "Duuba Ba Gak Ub Duba Da."

Kira looked up as a wind blew slightly and as fast it came, it died down. She than closed her eyes and put her hands towards the wood, her palms facing it.

"Duuba Ba Gak Ub Duba Da!" As she said those words, her hands were turning a bright red, and a premonition from her past came into her mind.

~Premonition~

__

Kira saw a hooded person running out of a palace, with a baby in their hands. He stop, put one hand towards the palace and said a few words in the language she knew.

"Dababeba Dadeeda Bubeba Guge Dud!"

Their hands turned a bright red and than the palace was on fire, they watched it burn down.

"I'm sorry my King, but it's for the best of both lands of Termina and Hyrule. But one day, when the destiny of the princess come, she will be back. It will be when the ruler of Evil is threat to both lands, it's far greater than the one The Hero of Time that is coming in 7 years."

~End of premonition~

Kira opened her eyes to see a fire in front of her and a worried Link.

"I-I-I saw something, a-a premonition of some sort. To someone's past I believe because it was 7 years before you became The Hero of Time."

"Tell me what you saw."

"Will I-I saw a hooded person running out of the palace with a b-baby, he burned down the pa-palace with the same language I know an-and than he said something about when the destiny of the pr-princess come, that she will be back, wh-when the ruler of all Evil threats both lands." Than she fainted.

Link was about to catch her but Sheik caught her first, "it seems that she is starting to remember her past."

"But how?" Link asked, as he watched Sheik lie down Kira on the ground.

"With the use of her magic. It's the only way for her to remember her past, even if she was an infant."

They just watched her in silent, wondering what they should do.

****

A/N: Ooh! I wonder who this mysterious person is? And what will happen to Kira when she gets her full memory back! R & R please!


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long but school started and they gave us homework on the FIRST DAY!! Sorry, I'll try to calm down, oh, and I also mad a mistake with the whole Sheik not protecting Kira when she was a baby, will, here it explains about what happened in the past, so no one will get confuse. Anyways, here's chapter 5 for ya and remember: I DON'T OWN NOTHIN BUT KIRA!! SO BACK OFF!! Now on with the story.

Chapter 5

Opening her eyes, Kira saw that she was back in the room that Link gave her. She groaned, holding her head as she sat up, she looked around and saw Link asleep on a table that was in the far corner of the room, and Sheik on the other side of him, also asleep.

She carefully got out of bed and out of the room, "they probably stayed up all night taking care of me, at least I can do is make breakfast for them."

As she finished breakfast, she thought she would go for a swim in the lake, since as it was still early. She left a note on the table, so they wouldn't freak out about where she went. Walking out into the early morning breeze, Kira looked up and noticed it was maybe about 5:30 in the morning. She took off her clothes and dove into the icy cold water of Lake Hylia. She swam towards the entrance of the water temple and went under.

She saw many fish, big and small, some empty bottles, and many rupees either floating or at the bottom of the lake. Than the Sage of Water, Ruto, appeared in front of her, making Kira scream and surface to get air. Ruto surfaced couple of seconds later after she did.

"Hello Kira, it seems you have finally awaken."

Kira looked at Ruto questioningly, "hello Ruto, um, w-what do you mean, 'I have finally awaken?'"

"Since the night you had that premonition, you've been unconscious for 2 weeks now."

"No, way."

Ruto nodded, "I have came here to give you the powers of the water, for it might be useful in your quest to bring peace back to Hyrule later on." Ruto, like Darunia, raised her hands to the sky, muttering something. And a blue glow came from Ruto and into Kira.

"So, you just given me the powers of Water?"

"Yes, I have given you the powers of Water, along with the ability to breathe, walk, and swim like a Zora in the water."

"Wow, really?"

Ruto nodded, "now I must go, so do you, since as Link and Sheik have awoken and are worried about you."

Kira looked back at the house, "right." she look back to Ruto to thank her but was gone. The only thing was there was blue sparkles in her place. She smiled and swam back to the house and surely enough, she swam as fast as a Zora can.

Putting back on her clothes, she walked in the house to see Sheik and Link coming down the stairs, they both sighed in relief when they saw her standing at the door.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Link said, sitting down at the table.

"Sorry, but I left you guys a note." Kira pointed to the note on the table. They blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'm sure you guys didn't see it cause you were too worried about me. Will, go ahead and eat." She said sitting down.

~Sheik's POV~

As I ate the breakfast, princess Kira made, I started to remember the dream I had and what Impa had told me.

~Flash back~

"Impa?" A young Sheik, no more than 7 years old.

"Yes Sheik?"

"I had a dream last night about a some hooded person carrying a baby in their arms, than a palace burning down."

Impa looked at Sheik as she heard what he has just said, "Sheik, sit down, there is something I need to tell you."

Sheik sat down, "what's wrong Impa?"

Impa sighed, "Sheik, there is something I need to tell you, that I believe that you should know." Sheik waited patiently for her to go on, "your parents, um, your parents were protectors of the royal family in Termina."

"But they don't have a royal family there." Sheik said, confused.

"They did but the royal family, including your father, died in a fire, that nobody knows how it started. Shortly after you father's death, your mother gave you to me to take care of for a while."

"B-but why? Why would my mother abandon me?" Sheik looked down.

Impa put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "she didn't, she went to find the person who killed the royal family and your father."

Sheik looked up, tears in his eyes, "but why?"

"Because whoever put the palace on fire, also kidnap their princess. But something went wrong and your mother never came back."

"But I don't understand, why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is your destiny to find princess Kira and protect her no matter what."

"How will I know it's her?"

"You will know when the time comes."

~End of Flash back~

And Impa was right, I had a dream about the princess couple of months ago, that's how I knew where she would be.

~Normal POV~

As they finished, Link and Kira where outside, getting the horses ready.

"So, where are we going again?" Kira asked, as she got on Lighting.

Link got on Epona, "to Kakariko Village to get some equipment for you."

Kira nodded, "what about you Sheik? Are you coming with us?"

"yeah, I guess so."

"You're going to walk?"

"No, I'm going to ride." Sheik whistled, an echoing whistle, that could go on forever.

Kira and Link arched an eyebrow, as nothing happened. But when Sheik smiled, they turned around to see a pure white horse coming towards them.

The white horse stop next to Sheik, he petted her, "wow." Kira and Link both said breathlessly.

Sheik got on, "this is Sophitia, my best friend since my childhood."

"Let's get going, we might get there before dark, if we're lucky." Link said, already going, Kira and Sheik following.

~Kakariko Village~

Just as Link has said, the arrived to Kakariko Village before dark. They rode up to a tree and tied the horses there, they walked up some stairs to the left and up to a house, with a sign above the door that said 'The Bazaar.'

Link was about to go in, when Kira saw the sign next to the door, "um, Link, I think they're close."

Link turned to Kira, "why do you think that?"

Kira pointed to the sign next to the door, "because it says it closes at 5 o'clock and it's about 5:30, isn't?"

Link and Sheik look up to the sky and than they looked at each other, "she's right Link, we're going to have to come early tomorrow morning."

Link sighed and turned towards, "will, I know a friend who lives up in that hill, she wont mind if we spend the night for one day."

Kira and Sheik nodded and followed Link to a strange woman by a fenced-in yard. As she turned to us, she gave a huge smile as she saw Link.

"Link! Wow, I haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to? Who are your friends?" She asked, looking at Sheik with more interests.

Link smiled back at the woman, "hey Anju, I've been pretty busy these last couple of days. This is Sheik, and this is Kira."

Kira gave a small wave and a smile, while Sheik said a simple hi.

"Um, hey Anju, it seems that the 'The Bazaar' closed early and we really don't have a place to stay, so..."

Anju put one hand up, "say no more, you are welcome to spend the night."

"Thanks Anju."

****

A/N: That's it, sorry it took so long but school started and I got homework and I have to get good grades this year! Anyways, enough of my problems, I will try to update as fast as I can but with school, it might be impossible for me, so all I'm asking is please be patient. Will, R & R, and please remember, be patient, thanks!^^


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long but school started and I got homework and I have to get good grades this year! Anyways, enough of my problems, I will try to update as fast as I can but with school, it might be impossible for me, so all I'm asking is please be patient. Will here's the next chapter, and member, I don't own nothin! ^^

Chapter 6

Kira tossed and turned in her bed, the blankets coming off of her.

~Dream~

Kira saw Link, and Sheik fighting Ganondorf in his castle, princess Zelda to the side, hurt.

She yelled towards Kira, "you have to protect them princess Kira! Use the powers of the sages and the final triforce!"

Kira didn't know what she meant by that, but she looked back at Link and Sheik, as Ganondorf threw an energy ball at Sheik, blasting him to the wall, he became unconscious. Than everything went black and a pair of eyes appeared in front of Kira.

As they blinked, Kira was in Kakirko Village, which was on fire, "No." she whispered. Kira than saw a guy she didn't know, he had dark brown hair that stuck out from under the edge of his head wrap, and his eyes were a disturbing, yet haunting shade of Emerald green. He had a scarf that covered the lower half of his face and a white over shirt that bore the eye of truth. He wore a skin tight body suit of black and silver and tight, hard-soled boots. There were white wrappings in place of gantlets. The boy was well muscled, and yet slim and limber at the same time. 

The guy was fighting a beast that had half of a body, with one read eye, and a pair of hands. The beast than struck the guy, killing him.

"No!"

~End of Dream~

Kira bolted up in her bed, covered in sweat. She looked around and saw Link and Sheik still asleep. Getting out of bed, Kira went outside to get some fresh air. She looked up to the moon and saw that it was around midnight.

'Why is it that every time I want to get some fresh air, it's always the middle of the night?' Kira shook her head and started to walk around the village. She saw that some stores were opened, 'Rupee-shooting, all night bar, Bombchu Bowling, Treasure Box game. They must really love games.'

Kira than walked into the village's graveyard. Kira saw all the names on the grave stones. When se reached the graves in front of the royal family's and the Shadow Temple, Kira kneeled down to a grave that was covered in moss.

She brushed the moss off and read what it said out loud, "Here lies the greatest warrior, greater than the Hero of Time himself. Princes Vivi, prince of Termina." Kira looked at the stone in a daze, she touched the stone, getting a vision.

~Vision~

Prince Vivi was in the Shadow Temple, fighting the same pair of hands in Kira's dream. He was badly hurt but as a final blow, Vivi defeated the hands and sealed it in the heart of the Shadow Temple. He walked in the graveyard, where Impa, the sage of Shadow, was standing there, waiting for him to come out.

He smiled weakly, telling her it was over. He than fell and died.

~End of Vision~

Kira had tears streaming down her cheeks. Sensing someone behind her, she wiped her tears away. She than kicked around, tripping the person behind her, she kicked the bow and arrow out of his hand, she placed her foot on their neck.

"Who are you? What do you want? And if you make a move to escape or to get your bow and arrow, I will break your neck instantly." Kira noticed that the same person under her foot was the same guy from her dream.

"What I want is try to protect this land from evil!"

"And that's why you attacked me? Because you thought I was working for Ganondorf?"

"You _are_ with Ganondorf.... aren't you?"

Kira took her foot away and held out a hand to help him up, "no, I'm someone who's _also_ tryin to save this land." 

The guy hesitated but than grabbed her hand, and she helped him stand back up.

He eyed her, 'she looks almost like prince Vivi, before he left Termina.'

"You still haven't answered my first question. Who are you?"

"I am a Sheikan from Termina, I came here to find someone but ended up protecting the princess Zelda, until evil struck her, and took away the princess."

Kira was about to say something but purple shimmering lights came down in front of them, than Impa appeared.

"Impa." The Sheikan said in a not believing voice.

"Hello Kilik, how have you been?"

"I-I've been fine. I haven't see you in almost 7 years."

"Yes, I know, sorry about that." Impa looked at Kira, "I know you saw a vision about what happened to Prince Vivi from Termina, when he sealed the evil away in the Shadow Temple."

"Ya I have, so what?"

Impa eyed her, 'you still don't know that you are princess Kira from Termina and prince Vivi was your older brother.' Impa cleared her throat. She closed her eyes, put up her arms, a dark purple light came out of her and into Kira.

"I have gave you the powers of Shadow, and along with it, the ability to see through the darkness, to detect any evil that disguises it's self as one of you. When someone is lying, you will know, and you are able to disappeared in the depths of the shadow. Giving you this power, means you now have the eye of truth in you."

"I have the eye of truth in me?"

"Yes, now on my behalf, please protect and save princess Zelda and bring back peace to the land of Hyrule."

"You can count on me."

Impa smiled and started to fade away, "goodbye.... princess Kira...." Once Impa was completely gone, Kilik stared at Kira, with wide eyes.

Kira groaned and rubber her temples, "why the _hell_ does everyone keep calling me princess?!"

'She doesn't know she's the princess of Termina? So I guess the rumors and stories from my parents were true! The princess _did_ survive the fire and _she's_ the princess!'

Kira looked at Kilik, "I'm not a princess okay? I think they have me confuse with somebody else." Kira walked up to the fence and sat on it. "So what are you doing in the graveyard all by yourself?"

Even though he has his face hidden from the scarf, you could see a small blush. "It might be a little weird but, uh, I, um, the graveyard calms me down and sometimes, I could feel or see what happened to those people before they died."

Kira nodded, "I know what you mean. My older brother moved away, when I was only 2 and he was 18. When I was 14 years old, my parents got a call sayin that he died. And I wanted to go to his funeral, meet his wife and son that he kept from us but my parents wouldn't let me, sayin it was to far."

Tears began to form in her eyes, "After couple of weeks, I'll go to different tomb stones and I'll touch them, and I would see their life before they died, like the prince here." she chuckled lightly, but Kilik could see sadness in her eyes. "Even though I didn't know him well or know what he did in the last 13 years, I sometimes make him up in my mind, to how he looked, to his personality. He-I-" She started to sob, "I sometimes wish he could have at least call or come for a visit, so we could have gotten to know each other. But..... he didn't."

Kilik walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, Kira buried her face into her hands, "Why didn't he come back? Why didn't he want to get to know me?" Kira started to shake uncontrollably, her cries muffled.

"I-I don't know, maybe he had a reason to not go back. What was his name?"

Kira pulled away, wiping her tears, "Elazul."

"Elazul?" Kilik nearly yelled.

"Yeah, why?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing, wrong person."

"O-kay."

'Oh man! So I guess my grandfather, the greatest sorcerer ever, kidnap the princess of Termina!' Kilik thought as he looked at Kira.

Kira was about to yell at him as to not stare at her but they heard screams of fear and panic coming from the village. Kira jumped off and ran to the village, Kilik right behind her.

"Black smoke is coming from the village!" Kilik yelled.

"No." Kira whispered, as she remembered her dream.

They soon stopped at the entrance of the graveyard. They were shocked to see houses and shops on fire.

"Just like my dream."

Kilik looked at her in disbelief, "you saw this in a dream? You could have stop this!"

"I thought it was just a dream Kilik!" she yelled back.

"Kira! Where are you?"

"Kira!"

Kira heard Link and Sheik's calling her, "come one!" Kira grabbed Kilik's hand and ran towards Link and Sheik's voices.

Kira than saw Link and Sheik by the tree at the entrance of the village.

"Link! Sheik! What happened?"

Link glared at Kilik, as Sheik just looked at him with no expression whatsoever.

"I don't know. We woke up to hear yelling from outside."

There was a loud growl. Everyone turned towards the well and saw a beast that had half of a body, with one read eye, and a pair of hands.

'Just like my dream.' Kira thought, as the beast glared at them with it's one red eye.

****

A/N: That's all I could get on my spare time, sorry it took so long! Will please R & R and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long but school started and I got homework and I have to get good grades this year! Anyways, enough of my problems, I will try to update as fast as I can but with school, it might be impossible for me, so all I'm asking is please be patient. Will here's the next chapter, and member, I don't own nothin! ^^

Chapter 7

Link took out his sword and shield, he charged at the monster, "argh!"

"Link! Don't!" Sheik than ran after him.

But before Link could hit the monster, it disappeared. Link and Sheik stood their ground, looking for the monster to appear again. But instead, Link and Sheik were both thrown to the top of the village, unconscious.

Kilik was about to go too but Kira stopped him. "No, he will kill you! I've already seen it; you'll be killed!"

Kilik looked at Kira, "than what do you suggest we do princess?"

"Just trust me, please." Kira closed her eyes, "and don't call me princess." She took in a breath, "ackt na dub ofk ta ur a na!"

Dark clouds covered the sky; lighting danced around in the sky and thunder could be heard. Than all of a sudden, rain came pouring down hard, taking out the fire.

"Now, for that ugly ass monster." Kira took out the bow and arrow Link has given her. She looked for the monster.

"The monster's name is Bongo Bongo, just to let you know." Kilik said, also taking out his bow and arrow, looking all around. It was quiet, no sounds or screams whatsoever.

10 minutes passed, "I think Bongo Bongo left already."

"No," Kira said, drawing back her arrow, and pointing at the top of the windmill, "he's toying with us, he's up there. Bongo Bongo may looked stupid but he's not, he's planning something but what?"

Kira that let go of the arrow and was inches away to hit Bongo Bongo in the eye but a drum appeared in his hands. Hitting the drum with one hand, a sound wave hit the arrow back and continued it's way towards Kira.

"Look out!" Kilik grabbed Kira towards him and fell backwards, before the wave hit them. Instead, it hit the tree, destroying the top part.

Kira got up and helped Kilik up, "what are we going to do? With that damn drum he has, he would be able to destroy everything we throw at him."

Kilik thought for a while, than he looked at Kira, "Impa gave you the powers of Shadow right?" Kira nodded, "will, with it, you can disappeared in the depths of darkness. You can kill Bongo Bongo without him detecting you."

Kira looked at Bongo Bongo, "it could work! But one problem, how the hell do I disappeared into the darkness?"

Kilik frowned, "good point."

A flash back came to Kira, as she remembered what her father told her before she went to bed as a little girl.

~Flash Back~

"Daddy, could you tell me the story about how my brother disappeared into the depths of darkness." a 5-year-old Kira gave her cutest puppy eyes.

Her dad chuckled, "okay, but than you go right to bed." he sat at the edge, "your brother was leaving home in the middle of the night. Your mother and me knew he was leaving and decided we should say goodbye to him. We waved him bye from the porch, he looked back, waved back at us, than disappeared into the darkness. Now, go to bed, it's late." her dad tucked her in.

"But daddy? How can you disappear into darkness?"

The man sighed, "first, you must have the eye of truth in you."

"Like Elazul?"

"Yes, like Elazul. Than you say 6 words, that you _must_ remember: 'Shadow, cover me with your darkness,' and than you'll disappear into the darkness."

~End of Flash Back~

"That's why my father wanted me to remember those words."

"What are you talking about?" Kilik asked, looking at Kira confused.

"My father told me a story with the right words to disappear into darkness." Kira closed her eyes, "shadow, cover me with your darkness, so I may be able to defeat Bongo Bongo" A dark purple light covered Kira and once it faded, she was gone.

Kilik looked all around, "I guess grandfather only wanted to protect Princess Kira. If not, he would have told her nothing from the stories or save her from the fire, which _he_ started." Kilik said, as he watched Bongo Bongo carefully.

He decided to distract him, so he went in front of the now destroyed tree and sot an arrow towards Bongo Bongo's eye, only to be destroyed from the sound wave of it's drum.

"Come on! Is that the best you could do!?"

Bongo Bongo growled and jumped down from the windmill. Kira on the steps of the Rupee-shooting building. She brought back her arrow and pointed it at Bongo Bongo's eye.

She looked at Kilik, "now!" Kilik shot another arrow, knowing Bongo Bongo would destroy it with its drum.

Kira shot her arrow at its eye, just as the sound wave went towards Kilik. Bongo Bongo screeched in pain, and dropped its drum. Kira took out her sword and started to slice Bongo Bongo.

Once she thought it was dead, she said, "shadow, detach me from the darkness, so I may send this evil to where it belongs." The same purple light covered Kira, making her visible once again but unknown to her, Bongo Bongo was still alive.

Once Kira was visible, he picked her up. Kira screamed in surprise, than screamed in pain, when Bongo Bongo tightened his grip around her.

"Princess Kira!"

"Help me! Kilik! Ahh!"

Kilik ran towards Bongo Bongo, only to throw Kira at him. They fell to the ground, "princess, are you okay?"

Kira groaned, "a giant hand crushed me, do you really think I'm okay?"

"Uh, um..."

Kira smiled at him, "ya, I'm okay. Now, how do we destroy this Bongo Bongo completely?" Kira stood, followed by Kilik.

Bongo Bongo stood up and growled at Kira and Kilik.

"By the goddess." Kilik said, getting ready to shot.

"By the four gods, please help us destroy this evil."

As if hearing their plea; blue, green, purple, yellow, and red lights went in front of Kira and Kilik, forming a sword in front of Kilik, than in front of Kira was a glaive. they floated there, waiting to be picked up.

So Kira and Kilik grabbed the handles, the lights fading, showing the black and silver glaive, and the gold and silver sword.

Kira looked at Bongo Bongo, twirled the glaive and pointed it at him, "act toway oft dab bara oft al dore ta loft!" Thunder and lighting lit up the sky. The lighting than struck Bongo Bongo, paralyzing him. "Now Kilik! Finish him!"

Kilik did what he was told and destroyed Bongo Bongo. Kira, her glaive pointing at Bongo Bongo, said, "by the four gods from Termina and the three goddess from this land, I banish this evil to a realm, where he could never get out from."

The colors of the gods and goddess covered Bongo Bongo, taking him to where he could not escape. Kira fell to the ground, feeling exhausted from the lack of sleep and the event that just happened.

~Flash Back~

Kira opened her eyes to see herself in a long hallway. Huge windows to the right side of her, touching the ceiling to the floor. Kira heard people talking, so she followed the voice, wanting to see who it is. Coming to a stop in front of a open door, Kira peeked inside the room, that looked like a study. She saw her father and her brother, Elazul, arguing.

"You're just going to destroy everyone in the palace? Father, we made an oath to serve and protect King Jama and the rest of the royal family!"

"Elazul." Kira, along with Elazul and her father, turned to see Kira's mother. She had short blonde hair, with sky blue eyes. She wore a robe that covered what she was wearing, "you may think we're betraying the royal family but really, we're protecting them! This new evil is coming after the lost power that came from the land of Hyrule and destroy it."

Elazul paced around the room for 10 minutes, silence falling in the room. He than leaned back against the back wall, eyes closed, "when will we do this?"  


Kira saw her parents relax, for they were stiff as boards in the long silence.

"Tomorrow night, when princess Kira will be born. But remember Elazul, we cannot tell the princess nothing, until the time comes, when her powers and destiny comes."

~13 years ago~

"Elazul, you will not abandon us like this!" Kira's mother yelled at her son.

Elazul was putting on his hood and pass through his parents. "Elazul, stop!" Kira's father said, making Elazul come to a halt. "You're going to that Hylian who lives in Termina, are you not?"

"Yes father, we have a 2 year old child, which I have not seen yet. And _he's_ going to become a Sheikian and one day, he'll protect Princess Kira, when she _returns_!"

~End of Flash back~

****

A/N: That's all I could get on my spare time, when I was grounded. If you have any other ides for this story, please tell me in a review! Thanks, and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: Hey I'm back! First of all, Korean Boron, I did know that Kilik was the guy from Soul Calibur, I just used the name, 'cause I couldn't think of one for the character. So I decided that the name Kilik suited my character, you Know? Will here's the next chapter, and member, I don't own nothin! ^^

Chapter 8

Kira woke up to see herself under warm covers. She turned to the side to see Kilik, Link, Sheik, and Anju talking quietly.

"You guys could talk a little louder you know." Kira's voice was hoarse, she guessed she was out for a long time.

"Princess, you're finally awake!" Kilik said, bringing a cup of water to her.

Kira sat up and drank some water, "thanks Kilik. How long was I out?"

"At least a week."

"I guess the more memory you get of the past, the more exhausting it is for you." Sheik said, as Kira just nodded.

Kilik sat on the bed, next to her, "what did you see?"

Kira looked up at Kilik, "your father and grandparents." Kilik got a shocked expression, Kira just smiled, "I know that you're my protector, the son of Elazul."

Kilik blushed, Link and Sheik were shocked, "yeah, I am. For some reason, I had a feeling you would be here in Kakariko graveyard."

"Or Elazul saw the future and told you."

Kilik blushed even more, "yeah; my dad did see the future and told me."

"Hey Link, did you get the things we needed?"

"Yeah, I did."

Kira got out of bed, "great, now were do we go to next?"

"I don't think you should be moving around Kira." Sheik said, walking up to her.

"I'm fine." Everyone eyed her suspiciously, "really. We have to move on, so we could destroy this new evil that has threaten this world."

Everyone sighed in defeat; "We're going to train at Gerudo Fortress, than we'll go save princess Zelda."

Kira nodded, "than lets go."

"But you have-"

"I'm fine. Besides, I want to go home."

'But you're already home, princess Kira.' Sheik and Kilik thought.

Kira put on her boots and gauntlets, "lets go." Before she walked out the door, she looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Tao?"

A thud was heard from the window, Anju walked over to it and opened the window. A purple light flew in, bobbing up and down, "LINK LEFT ME OUTSIDE WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING THAT UGLY MONSTER, FOR A WEEK!!"

Kira turned to Link, "Link! How could you have done that?!" Tao flew to Kira's shoulder.

Link just groaned.

~Outside~

"Thanks again for letting us stay Anju." Kira hugged her.

"No problem. A friend of Link, is a friend of mine." Kira go on Lightning, "you got a horse Kilik?"

"No but I'll walk."

Kira held out her hand, " you're riding with me." Kilik hesitated but grabbed her hand and pulled himself behind her. Kira hit Lightning with her back heels, making him start running, Link and Sheik right next to them.

Anju watched them, until she couldn't see them no more, "please save Hyrule."

~Elsewhere~

A figure stayed hidden in the shadows, as a servant walked in front of them, kneeling. "She is heading towards Gerudo Fortress and possibly the Spirit Temple." The figure nodded, "the hero of time, the Sheikian, _and_ Elazul's son is also with her."

The figure stood up from the throne he was sitting on, "Elazul's son!" The voice seemed to have a second voice added, it was so deep and dark.

"Yes mi'lord. What do you suggest I do?"

The figure smiled, "make sure the princess doesn't _find_ the Spirit Temple nor her newly friends."

"Yes mi'lord." The servant disappeared.

The figure turned his back and walked over to a window, "soon princess.... soon."

~Near Gerudo Fortress~

Kira got a chill down her spine as she got off Lightning. "Is it me or did it get cold all of a sudden?"

"Not really, why?" Link looked at Kira worriedly.

"No, I just got a chill for some reason. I'm probably just paranoid, don't mind me." Kira waved a hand at them. 'Weird. Maybe som- No, it's just my imagination.' Kira shook her head and walked into a tent near the bridge and the entrance of Gerudo Fortress.

****

A/N: That's all I could get on my spare time. If you have any other ides for this story, please tell me in a review! Thanks and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: It's going to take me a while to upload some stories because of school and graduation for next year and college and such. So I beg of you to please be patient for the next few months, so when I don't have to worry no more, I could update faster. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin!

The Lost Triforce

Chapter 9

"Hey you guys." Link said, entering the tent.

"Link, you're back!" Five guys said in union, wearing a blue vest and red pants. They all got up from their seats and went to hug Link at the same time. But they all stop as they saw Sheik, Kilik and Kira enter behind Link.

Link sighed in relief, "guys this is Kilik, Sheik and Kira. Guys, meet the five carpenters."

"Hi. So what brings you guys here?" One of the carpenters asked.

"Will, I was wondering, if it was okay, if we could spend the night. We'll be leaving at dusk, so you don't have to worry."

"Go ahead. We don't mind the company."

"Thanks." Link said sheepishly.

~Middle of the night~

Sheik tossed and turned. Than he opened his eyes, unable to sleep. He sat up seeing everyone still asleep peacefully. He got up and walked out of the tent, into the cold air. He walked little ways from the tent, sitting down on a rock, he took out his harp (A/N: Is that right?) and started to play a soft melody.

~Flash back~

"Are you sure you are ready to follow your destiny this early Sheik? You can still back out." Impa asked Sheik, as they stood inside the Shadow temple.

Sheik nodded, "I have too. You promised my parents." Impa nodded in understanding.

"Go to Lon Lon Ranch. There you will find Princess Kira." Sheik nodded and started run out.

He looked back at Impa only to see purple sparkles flowing up. He smiled and continued to run.

~Hyrule field~

Sheik was halfway towards Lon Lon Ranch, when he saw a familiar evil.

"Find the princess! Kill the rest."

"It's the phantom of Ganondorf! But how did he escape the Evil Realm!? I must reach the princess before he does!" Sheik ran full speed.

~End of Flash Back~

Kira woke up to her a soft melody coming from outside. She quietly made her way to the entrance of the tent. She saw Sheik sitting down, playing the soft melody.

She walked towards him, "I know that melody. But I don't know where I heard it from."

Sheik turned around startled. He cleared his throat, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, you didn't." She sat next to him, "can you keep playing? I know I heard it before." Sheik nodded, continuing to play. Kira started to hum with the music, trying to get the words to from. As she was about to sing the words, she had a flash back.

~Flash back~

A woman in her mid 20s held a baby in her arms, humming lightly. She was in a room, the sun sitting. She wore a white dress that pooled around her feet, her brown hair down. With her ruby red eyes, she show and gave love to the child in her arms.

"Hush my sweet angel,

Don't cry an other tear,

You're not alone no more,

Now that I'm here,

Listen to my voice and remember this song,

May you sing it when you feel alone.

You are my child, my angel, my life,

I'll be watching you grow,

Even when I'm not there.

A part of me will be with you,

May it be on top of a mountain,

Or at the bottom of the sea.

I'll go far with you by your side,

Helping you strengthen your knowledge,

Your wisdom,

And courage.

You are my everything,

You are my blood,

Don't you forget me,

Or who you really are.

Hush now,

Don't you shed another tear my child,

You are not alone,

Now that I'm here."

The woman smiled down at her child, after singing the last verse.

~End of Flash back~

Kira's soft voice echoed the last verse. She felt a presence, besides Sheik, next to her. She absently looked to her right and saw the ghostly woman from her flash back sitting next to her, smiling. The woman touched Kira's cheek and disappeared.

Kira gasped jumping up and holding her stomach, "what's wrong Kira? What happened?" Sheik asked worriedly. He sat down his harp and got up.

"I-I saw that woman in one of m-my flash backs!" Kira held her head in confusion. Sheik held her shoulders firm, Kira looked at him, "I think she was my mother."

Sheik looked at her confused, than at his harp. He remembered Impa playing the music for him, though he never questioned her were she heard it from, and now he knows. It was Kira's Lullaby.

****

A/N: That's all I could get on my spare time. If you have any other ides for this story, please tell me in a review! Thanks and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's going to take me a while to upload some stories because of school and graduation for next year and college and such. So I beg of you to please be patient for the next few months, so when I don't have to worry no more, I could update faster. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin!

The Lost Triforce

Chapter 10

--Last time--

Sheik looked at her confused, than at his harp. He remembered Impa playing the music for him, though he never questioned her were she heard it from, and now he knows. It was Kira's Lullaby.

* * *

Sheik looked at Kira in disbelief; "you remember your lullaby?"

Kira looked at Sheik even more confused, "yeah. I-I do. But it's so weird because I was just an infant."

Sheik looked up to the sky to see the sun rising. "We better make breakfast soon. Everyone is about to wake up." Sheik said, getting up.

Kira nodded, following Sheik.

Everyone were still sleeping in the tent, when the smell of eggs and bacon roamed the air. All four carpenters sniffed the air, snapped their eyes open and sat straight up in bed, yelling at the same time, "food!" They got out of bed and ran out of the tent.

Link and Kilik heard them yell and sat straight up, swords in hand. When they saw the carpenters running out of the tent, both men rolled their eyes and fell back on their bed.

Kira poked her head inside the tent, "you guys might want to wake up right now or the carpenter boys will eat all the food."

"Give us five more minutes."

Kira rolled her eyes at Link, "suit yourself." She sang, going back out.

--20 minutes later--

Link and Kilik walked out of the tent, stretching, they saw Kira point her glaive at Sheik, who was on the floor. Then both of their stomachs growling.

Kira turned to see the two. "It's about time you two woke up." Kira said, putting down the end of her glaive to the floor.

As Sheik stood from the ground, "ready to leave? We can't keep wasting time like this." Sheik said, dusting himself.

"Can we at least eat breakfast first?" Link whined, holding his stomach.

Kira put a hand on her hip, "I _told_ you two to wake up twenty minutes ago or the carpenter boys would have eaten everything. But did you two listen? _Nooo_! So you two have to go through the whole day without eating. Lets go." Kira got on Lighting, as Sheik go on Sophitia.

Kira looked at Link and Kilik, "I said, _lets go_! I really want to get home sometime soon."

"But-" Kilik started but Kira interrupted him.

"No 'buts'! Now get on your horses and lets get going."

The boys frowned as they got on their horses. Link rode up front and took the lead towards Gerudo Fortress.

As they entered, every woman there stopped their duties and said hi to the hero of time. Most of them batted their eyelashes at him, smiling seductively.

"Link, it's good to see you again." One of them women said, as the group passed by.

"H-hi." He stuttered, looking at them nervously and smiling politely.

Kira pressed her lips together, trying to hold in her laugh. But her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

A/N: Short, I know but I have summer school and I have a MAJOR writers block. If you have any other ides for this story, please tell me in a review! Thanks and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry, I took so long, I have a major writer's block on this story!!. Also, I want to clear something up. I just notice that on chapter 1, there were some Gerudo's chasing Kira, and there is a reason as to why the Gerudo's not attacking Kira now in Gerudo Fortress is because some of the Gerudo's who were on Ganondorf's side went with him to the Hyrule castle, and none where at Gerudo's Fortress! Will, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin!

The Lost Triforce

Chapter 11

* * *

Last Chapter:

As they entered, every woman there stopped their duties and said hi to the hero of time. Most of them batted their eyelashes at him, smiling seductively.

"Link, it's good to see you again." One of them women said, as the group passed by.

"H-hi." He stuttered, looking at them nervously and smiling politely.

Kira pressed her lips together, trying to hold in her laugh. But her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

* * *

Link stopped near the buildings. "You guys go ahead to the training grounds. I have somebody to talk to."

Everyone nodded, and rode over to the near a building with a gate as a door, as a Gerudo woman guards it.

"You are friends of Link, are you not?" The woman asks, looking at both Sheik and Kilik with an improving and seductive look, than glaring at Kira, who only stared back at the woman, unfazed. "Than why not take the challenge of the Gerudo Training Ground? Only 10 rupees. But we no longer have a prize, since as Link was the only one to snatch it."

Both Sheik and Kilik looked at one another, shrugging. "We'll take it."

The woman smiled, than looked to Kira. "And you?"

"I'll pass. I rather get better on my archery than fight some weak monsters and knowing that I'll win."

The woman glared at Kira before pointing to her left. "The horseback archery training ground is right on top of the hill."

"Thanks." And with that, Kira urged Lighting to go up to the archery.

The woman turned to both of the men. "My name is Nimue by the way."

"I'm Sheik, he's Kilik."

--Kira--

Stopping her horse in front of a tent with another Gerudo woman, Kira spoke to her.

"Excuse me? Is it alright if I trained for a while?"

The woman looked up from what she was doing and walked over to Kira.

"Yeah, but it'll cost ya."

"How much?"

"15 rupees."

Kira pulled out a brown bag and handed the woman the money.

"You'll get two loops around and 20 arrows. Each bulls eye you get is 100 points, hit the near the edge, 30. If you hit the pots, it is also 100 points. The only prize I have is the Biggest Quiver, which you need at least 1500 points. If you score 1000, I'll give you another chance." The woman handed Kira a Quiver with 20 arrows. "You may begin whenever."

Kira nodded, and looked at her targets, forming some kind of strategy.

'Three targets, seven pots, and two sided targets on each end.'

Once she got the strategy, she kicked the side of Lighting, making him go into a gallop.

She quickly pulled out her bow, an arrow attached to it and shot twice to the three targets that came up, as Lighting turned around the two sided target, Kira shot it once, than when she was heading towards the other end, she turned around and shot it again. She than turned to her left and shot each of the pots but one. Kira cursed under her breath, but turned around quickly, shooting the two sided target twice, than when Lighting started going around it, Kira shot it and came to a stop in front of the Gerudo woman.

She just smiled, disbelieving what she has just saw.

"Will, one thing for sure, you were the only one who could have gotten 1500 points. Here's your prize." The woman handed Kira the Biggest Quiver, that has at least 50 arrows on it.

"Thank you, my name is Kira."

"Shinya, nice to met you."

A/N: Short, I know but I still have a MAJOR writer's block and windchaser90, I think I'll do what you told me it'll probably be in the next chapter though. Will, If you have any other ides for this story, please tell me in a review! Thanks and I'll TRY to get the next chapter up!


End file.
